User talk:SignorSimon
Welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions about anything you need help with, feel free to leave a message. To see my archived talk page discussions, please see Archive 1 (old), Archive 2 (new), or Archive 3 (newest). Question about Tony? On Tony's page it says that he was a Marine and stuff where did this come from? : It either came from the FOX.com profile that used to exist of him, or the book 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) DVD Screenshots I was wondering, what do you use to capture screenshots from a DVD? Thief12 02:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I use a programme called Intervideo Win DVD. It does great quality caps for really low file sizes! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Your pics look really sharp and neat. That's why I asked you. Since I'm working on the Day 5 articles, I wanted to put up pics of a similar quality. Thanks! Thief12 16:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I've got caps from all episodes of Season 5 so if you can't find the programme I'd be happy to find some shots out/take some new ones! If there was an easy way I'd put my collection online and you could just browse it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I found the program. Thanks for the tip! Thief12 01:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: I didn't know the programme you mentioned to make screencaps. Also, and maybe it's a problem of my computer, but I can't get into your screencaps website. I would appreciate any help for finding some screenshots of the latest seasons. Almost all of the other websites with screenshots have been closed. Thanks! Mastererik95 00:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah thats the thing: I had a huge and probably the largest collection of 24 images online (www.second-wave.co.uk for those interested) but I had to move my server to a new computer when the old one broke down and that messed up the coppermine system (which you use for making the images into a gallery). I just could not face having to restart it all again because of how long it took. I might try and get around to uploading them all somewhere because they are a really useful collection, they're all quite big and of very high quality. It is annoying because I have hundreds of caps for every episode of all seasons just sitting on my computer doing nothing except when I use them. I've got all the promo images from all seasons as well! I'll try and look into uploading them somewhere. ::: Also, if you press "P" in Intervideo it takes the shots. Note: some later versions don't let you do it. I have version 7 which is very outdated but works great! You need to set up what folder you want the snaps to go to, though. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank you very much for all your tips! I was curious about your screencaps collection, that's why I asked. I take screencaps with the VLC player, but they're from smaller size. If you wouldn't mind, I would be interested in getting some Season 7 screencaps. Some images from many episodes are visually brilliant. Thanks! Mastererik95 14:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well I think if I do manage to get them online, it'll be a while. In the meantime, you can tell me what episodes and what sort of time the shots occur and I can find them for you! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: OK, for instance, do you have from Episode 8 or 24? Those episodes have some favourite screencaps of mine. Mastererik95 17:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sure, what scenes? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well, it isn't a problem for you, the scenes of Jack's meeting with Larry and Renee at the Capitol and the shootout of the season finale. Thanks! 19:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice The new box about the Ultimate Project on the main page compresses the intro way too much when the window is narrow. Why not move that to the sitenotice template, so that it shows up everywhere instead of just the main page? --Pyramidhead 19:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : I hadn't realised it crushed the intro so much because I have quite a large monitor, sorry about that. I don't know what you mean by the Sitenotice. When I click on the link you gave it is to a deleted template from 2007. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Every wikia has a sitenotice - it's that little message at the top of the page that users get with a "dismiss" button. Basically it's for things like announcements and upcoming events, which is basically what it would be used for here. Example: http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main That table - "Cataclysm beta is running," etc. - is their sitenotice. If you were logged in (which you might not be; WoWWiki seems to not remember that ususally), you would see that bar on every page until you clicked the "dismiss" button next to it. --Pyramidhead 18:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh I see, that's pretty cool. Would you have any idea with regards to how to go about doing one of those? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: That's a great idea Pyramidhead. The an additional benefit of that is: we can customize site notices for logged and an anonymous users separately. 16:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe something like this: Wiki 24: The Ultimate Project is underway! See how you can help... I'm pretty sure you just have to recreate Sitenotice and put that line in there, and it should work. Annotice is what anonymous users would see. --Pyramidhead 23:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like that did the trick! --Pyramidhead 00:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yup, looks pretty awesome to me! One other thing, once you click dismiss is there no way to get it back? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::To refresh it for everyone, you would add 1 to the number on MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. Here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice But I just realized that it now interferes with the icons, which are absolutely positioned.... I'll see if I can fix that. --Pyramidhead 00:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've rewritten the icons template like it really should've been done to start with. Now they're displayed and positioned when the page is loaded. Paste this onto the end of Common.js (but not the pre tags!): /* Returns h1.firstHeading (the page title element). */ function getFirstHeading() { var elements = getElementsByClass('firstHeading', document.getElementById('content'), 'h1'); return (elements != null && elements.length > 0) ? elements0 : null; } function showIcons(className) { var titleDiv = document.getElementById( className ); if( titleDiv null || titleDiv undefined ) return; var cloneNode = titleDiv.cloneNode(true); var firstHeading = getFirstHeading(); firstHeading.insertBefore(cloneNode, firstHeading.childNodes0); cloneNode.style.display = "block"; } addOnloadHook( showIcons("title-icons") ); --Pyramidhead 00:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, I see your point. Damn, that looks like it's going to be a hard thing to crack. Saying that, you've performed what can only be known as Wiki miracles (or as I shall now christen them Wikicles) before so I trust in your ability! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol, you sorted it before I even had a chance to finish typing my message! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: Haha, try it before you thank me! --Pyramidhead 00:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah... is it working for you? The icons seem to have just disappeared for me.... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're not the only one. The icons dissappeared at me to. I will report it.--Station7 18:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::See my reporting here.--Station7 18:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks to jQuery, I think I've gotten an actual working solution - at least, it works on my stylesheet. Replace the above (what you added in the last edit) with this: addOnloadHook( function () { $("#title-icons").css("display", "inline").appendTo($(".firstHeading")); } ); --Pyramidhead 22:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Citations Hey, I've noticed that you almost always place citations inside the period after sentences. For me, at least, it really breaks up the flow of each sentence and it's difficult to read. I think it's much better-looking to put them after the period instead. Plus, it gives the impression that you're citing only that last sentence rather than everything else that came before. We should be consistent if nothing else. Also, it's really not necessary to cite each and every sentence. For most situations, I think it suffices to use multi-episode citations after each paragraph - unless, of course, you're trying to distinguish between info from the series and supplemental, non-contradictory information from the expanded universe (like I did on Charlotte York). --Pyramidhead 22:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : I always thought that citations should come within sentences. To me, its like putting brackets in a sentence (which you do before the period to show it's part of the same thought, if that makes sense). However, personally I don't know what the proper grammatical way of doing it and and it doesn't especially bother me whichever way. I'm happy to start doing it the way you suggest, I honestly wasn't aware I was doing it differently. : However I do disagree with you about citing individual sentences. I think it is necessary to do that because it shows specially where each piece of information came from. It looks too lazy to put all the citations at the end; as if you couldn't be bothered to go through and say which bit of information comes from what episode. To completely make an example up, let me say this. :: ''Los Angeles was a city in California. It's population was 9 million . Valencia was a city there that had 10,000 people in it . The Los Angeles branch of CTU was located in the Financial District .'' : I think that way helps to establish where very minor pieces of information came from, rather than lumping all those citations together. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, the stuff you changed on Joseph Wald's page is a perfect example. Information is given in 2x02 with a small part of info that chronologically occurs in between those in 2x04. So it should go 2x02, 2x04, 2x02, 2x04. By lumping all the citations at the end, we don't know what info comes from what episode. Thats a problem. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sock puppett I think we have a sock puppett here of a copy cat. This user, 153.104.166.150 has edited Alan York page as "Not Kevin Carroll", the other user, 153.104.167.143 has edited Kevin Carroll as "Fake Alan York".--Station7 20:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) King Air Where can I find 24 images? I need a picture from the airplane (a King Air one) with Chase Edmunds. Please help me :) --Station7 19:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Character by Season Articles Hi Simon, I've just been getting started on this wiki again and I had a quick question about Character by Season Articles - Blue Rook and I had a discussion here and he suggested I ask you. Basically what is the desired standard for these articles - should they be broken down hourly, four hourly, or with little descriptive chapter headings? And what are the exact rules for when one of these articles is warranted? Cheers! --Acer4666 12:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hi there. The articles should be divided by the hour, such as Jack Bauer on Day 2; thats one of the best examples of those pages. You should try and include every single thing the character does in that episode in good detail; the whole point of having it as a separate article is to allow for a lot of detail so might as well go to town! : The Tony example you give is a very old one that noone has worked on yet and does need to be fixed, and the Palmer one should probably be fixed as well, but I wrote that before we started the "by hour" policy and so some of those sections are not listed by the episode; it could be a bit of a nightmare to try to sort out which info is from which episode. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey again Simon, I've been doing a bit of work offline on Day 1 CBSAs. I've noticed something that's come up - so far there hasn't been a completed CBSA for a character that doesn't appear in all 24 episodes of the series. How will we deal with missing episodes? It seems silly to have a heading with nothing under it, but to have a missing hour also might look a little strange. We could always have a 'Tony continued to work on securing Palmer's schedule' type sentence perhaps? What do you think?--Acer4666 21:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh I take all that back - just seen Tony on Day 7. Seems like we just miss out the hours!--Acer4666 21:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That 24 trivia question Always been meaning to ask: what was the trivia question that earned you the free DVDs? I love that story! 11:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : It was actually pretty simple... What was written on Tony's mug that he has with him through Seasons 2-5? Haha. Three people won the DVD and the other two questions were (1) What time does Season 7 start at, 8am or 8pm (too easy), and (2) How many episodes of Season 7 did Tony appear in (he gave like 3 possibilities but that one was pretty hard. The guy still got it right haha). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Stick around this time damn it! I know the newer layout might have been frustrating but you have been missed. Just yesterday, Thief was made our newest admin. What's the good word? 17:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, it wasn't really all down to the new layout, I'm used to it now! I've been visiting fairly regularly, checking up on pages that I follow. I have been so busy with work at the moment that I barely have time to sit down... but might have some more time in the next few weeks! How are you doing? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been well, thank you for asking bud. Two weeks in at a new job; it's funny to me how every time I get a new one, the novelty of the faces, responsibilities, and location can be so enthralling. It's good news to hear that the layout isn't such a turn-off anymore! I know there's lots to be done in the departments you most enjoyed working, stuff that no one else has the expertise for, so it isn't just personally great to know you're back around. (While I am here, those Game "background place" links and the article you made in good faith for that Discounts store probably have to get tossed. The discussion Talk:Macys' Plaza and the resulting inclusion policy happened during your downtime; clearly you can re-open the discussion if you want, but I suspect you'll be happy to know we don't need to account for stuff like that!) 18:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if this is the right place to bring it up, but somehow I missed that discussion on Macy's Plaza. That said, after reading what was the consensus, I have to ask how does that affect articles like Coldplay, Linkin Park, and whatnot, all of which are only visible in posters inside Kim Bauer's room. Just a question because I don't know how many similar instances there might be in the show, but well... Thief12 04:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No reason to keep any of em. They illustrate nothing for certain about Kim; I had a Rolling Stones poster on my wall for all 4 years of college and I would not have been able to name more than 3 of their tracks if asked. 07:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Am I right that you did some of the redesign work for the main page here? Would you be willing to help me out with a project I am working on? If not, it's cool. 05:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) In need of some help Hi everyone. For those who remember me, I apologise for being incredibly inactive over the last two and a half years. The reason for this is that I started at university, studying Film and Television Production. In my time I have learnt a lot, and now I'm working on my graduation film which is due to shoot in two weeks time. It is a project of unbeliveably massive scale, and I am producer of the film. As you all know, this means I basically have to make sure everything runs smoothly and goes to plan. However, when you're working on a film of a budget of £9,000, that is no simple task. Actually getting that much money is incredibly difficult. And that leads me to now. I know that none of us really know each other personally, but I think that we all could call each other friends. I am in great need of money to help make this film happen, and I would really appreciate it if any of you could donate just a small amount of money towards the film. Just $5 or $10 would help a lot, and its really easy to donate. Check out the website for the film - http://ahumanvice.com - which has information about donations, as well as general info about the film itself. There is a production blog to keep you up to date on our progress and will help you learn the scale of the shoot, and you can 'like' us on Facebook at http://www.facebook.com/ahumanvice. As I said, any help you can offer is very much appeciated, and I wouldn't normally do this but we are getting quite near now and I'm getting worried about the scale. Thank you for reading, and I wish you all the best. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't help. I wish good luck and I hope everything goes good with the movie. You deserve a good future. I hope, you will someday come back 1 day and look about the new info from the movie if that is even possible. Even we haven't clearly met, I wish good luck. I have looked at your contributions. You love 24, but if you're busy with a movie, I understand that. Like I said before, I'm sorry I can't help. --Station7 22:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 VHS question Hey Simon, I dunno if you'll see this but I had a question about the Season 1 VHS set, and the article you wrote for it. The original version you wrote said that the VHS edition had a "slightly extended cut of the Season 1 finale" - was this referring to the extra scenes present on the UK airing of the show, and on the DVD (ie the UK VHS is the same as the UK DVD, but extended in comparison to the US DVD) or is the final episode extended even more than the UK DVD? Thanks - I was just trying to clear up all this extended/extra scene malarky from season 1!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey Simon! It's been over a year since your last contributions here on Wiki 24 - and I just wanted to give you a quick message if you are still around to ask if still want your adminship here. On the administrators page it says that to get the admins to reflect the current leadership they should remain active but I wanted to give you a heads-up before doing anything! It'd be great to have you back here, but I understand if you have become to busy to continue your involvement. If I don't hear anything in a week or so I'll assume the answer is no. All the best to you!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Photos of President Keeler looking at his son when Air Force One is struck down Signor Simon, do you have photos of when Keeler and his son are looking at each other when Mitch Anderson fires on Air Force One when the fire comes up the glass of the plane ?User:Conservative Democrat 05:54 P.M., August 8, 2013 (CST) Live Another Day Hahaha where are you getting your LAD facts from ;) do u have an inside source?? Gimme a name!!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not revealing my sources... just bear in mind that I myself work in the film/TV industry, and I live in London...! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Haha! As long as you manage to keep tabs on any uncredited performers or locations used, for letting us know later, I'm happy! Have fun :)--Acer4666 (talk) 03:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) --Shinnest (talk) 23:10, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I vote for "24: The Game". I agree with this decision. Split screens Hey, welcome back! About those split screens on the episode page...this will probably come as a shock if you remember how gung-ho I was about it, but I don't believe we need to have them for every single commercial break, anymore. On the Season 1 pages I was redoing I tried to limit it to one split screen image per guide. Particularly for an episode like 9.02, I think the guide's better served by more meaningful images where you can see what's going on. Anyway, just a thought. Gotta get some sleep! --Pyramidhead (talk) 11:27, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! Hah, yes I do remember that and I was never a particular fan of the idea of having them all, I hadn't realised policy had changed and just thought I'd get them up there as they are a staple of the episode guides! No worries if you want to remove them as the guide is written in that case - just wanted to make use of my new HD versions - but I completely agree that guides are better served with relevant images. Tell me about it - I had to stay up till 3am to see the live showing in sync with U.S. time! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC)